Etude du comportement
by Nami Himura
Summary: [One Shot] Observons les différences d'attitude entre le phénomène A et le phénomène B. Vous avez dit incompatibles ? Bon anniversaire ma Bouchou !


**Titre :** Etude du comportement

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Quelqu'un a-t-il réussi à les piquer à M'sieur Oda ?

**Rating : **K+

**Dédicace :** A ma best' avec tous mes vœux pour son anniversaire ! Plein de bisous coupine de moi, je t'adore ! Pense à toi tous les jours ma douce ! Daisuki !

* * *

_Etude du comportement_

Sempiternelle cigarette aux lèvres, démarche déhanchée, souple et féline, voix basse séduisante et chaleureuse, le tout agrémenté d'un agréable physique et d'un voile de mystère. Tel était le phénomène A, que nous nommerons par commodité, Sandy. Oui, on pouvait décrire Sandy ainsi.

Il avait beaucoup pour plaire, pour ne pas dire tout. Son plus grand talent après la cuisine était sans nul doute la séduction. Il décrochait le cœur des filles, il fallait le dire, avec un don des plus remarquables.

Sans compter qu'il avait le goût du risque. Il adorait se jeter à corps perdu dans la moindre petite épopée, pourvu qu'il y ait de l'action, et du beau monde à charmer. Toujours tout en finesse, par ailleurs. Il dégageait cette fluidité de mouvement, cette rapidité d'un chat, ce qui faisait de lui un redoutable adversaire dans tous les domaines.

Moins expressif que la plupart des membres du Vogue Merry, Sandy passait son temps à fumer et draguer lorsqu'il n'était pas en cuisine.

A l'instant même, le phénomène A alias Sandy allumait son éternelle cigarette, fredonnant une mélodie incohérente de sa chaude voix grave.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Trois sabres à la ceinture, bandeau noir, démarche assurée, vive et parfois bruyante, cheveux verts et regard perçant, le tout ajouté à un physique plutôt musclé et que l'on pourrait qualifier de… « bien foutu ». Le phénomène B, que nous appellerons plus naturellement Zorro, se tenait sur le pont, bras croisés, arborant un petit air satisfait.

Si Sandy était la grâce et la souplesse, Zorro était la force brute, la netteté, le sans détour. Soit c'était noir, soit c'était blanc. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas gris.

Si Sandy était aussi insaisissable que la fumée de sa cigarette, Zorro était aussi net et droit que la lame de son sabre.

Ce dernier était lui aussi, contre son gré, la coqueluche des filles. Mais il détestait avoir cet essaim de vipères autour de lui constamment. Quelle galère !

Zorro avait, comme Sandy, le goût de l'action. Foncer tête la première sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, c'était son cheval de bataille ! Pas le temps de prendre des gants avec qui que ce soit, pas même un membre de son équipage, Zorro était direct, entier et franc, parfois trop.

Au moment même, le phénomène B alias Zorro Roronoa soulevait de la fonte, transpirant à grosses gouttes, histoire de prendre du muscle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_9h57_

« Hé, ho, Tête de gazon ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? C'est la quatrième assiette que tu casses, ce matin ! »

Sandy minutieux sur la vaisselle.

« J'y peux rien, Môssieur Sourcil en vrille, si tu me les passais mieux j'arriverai peut être à les attraper… »

Zorro haïssant faire la vaisselle.

« T'es pas handicapé que je sache, et qui plus est, un bretteur de ce nom ne se doit il pas d'être vigilant en toutes circonstances ? »

Sandy taquin et provocateur.

« Tu vas voir que mon sabre contre ton cou va être vigilant en toutes circonstances ! »

Zorro laisse ses nerfs prendre le dessus. Gloups.

« T'auras pas le temps, ma semelle t'aura déjà piétiné le visage avant que tu aies pu dégainer un de tes trois cures dents ! »

« Bon, vous vous calmez les deux là, on a pas besoin d'une dispute dès le matin ! »

Nami de mauvais poil à cette heure.

Zorro desserra ses doigts crispés autour de son sabre, Sandy abaissa sa jambe tendue. Mais personne ne vit le drôle de petit sourire étirer les lèvres des deux adversaires.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_11h18_

Nami fulminait. Zorro s'était une fois de plus endormi au poste de guetteur. On ne pouvait rien lui confier. Soit dit en passant, il n'y avait pas une personne à qui on pouvait confier quoi que ce soit sur ce bateau. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à Luffy et Pipo qui faisait un bras de fer arbitré par Chopper, Sandy qui faisait son numéro de charme n°24 à Robin, qui semblait complètement absorbée par la lecture de sa dernière acquisition.

Bref. Calmer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un était la solution idéale pour Nami. Première chose à faire, descendre Zorro.

« SANDY ! » Hurla la rousse très délicatement. « FAIS MOI DESCENDRE CET ABRUTI ! »

Le phénomène A accourut, trop heureux de rendre service à sa Nami en sucre, surtout si c'était pour discréditer l'autre idiot de sabreur. Il s'en donna donc à cœur joie et donna de puissants coups de pieds dans le mât. On pouvait même dire, conséquents, puisque quelques instants plus tard, Zorro se retrouvait étendu sur le sol avec un affreux mal de crâne.

Responsable. Tout de suite. Qu'il le tranche en deux et en fasse des sashimis.

« Tu cherches les ennuis, pauvre petit chaton ? » Cracha t il de sa voix grave et imposante à l'adresse de Sandy. L'intéressé se retourna vers Zorro avec sensualité, une lueur étrange brillant dans le regard.

« Si c'est toi qui me les apporte, je viendrais toujours les chercher… »

Le phénomène B eut un mouvement de recul et un froncement de sourcil, puis regarda le sujet A avec inquiétude marquée. Il eut un petit mouvement de menton en direction de la navigatrice.

Il est alors intéressé de noter les réactions de nos cobayes. A se frappa le poing dans la main, affichant un air de « ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais » avant de décocher un formidable coup de pied à B qui en parut soulagé.

« Parfait, viens mon grand je vais te faire cracher ta cigarette… » Gronda B, ce à quoi A répondit :

« Approche Tête de Gazon, je serai heureux de te montrer à quel point tu te plantes… »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent vérifier leurs théories respectives puisque la navigatrice avait engagé vivement leur capitaine à séparer les futurs adversaires, négociant avec lui de la nourriture en plus (à suivre en cuisine avec Sandy, bien sûr. Nami n'allait pas non plus se fourrer dans les ennuis.)

Bref, les deux phénomènes furent assommés… Et la tension retombait, Nami savourant pleinement ses quelques minutes de silence.

Car, elle le savait, ça n'allait pas tarder à recommencer…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

13h29

« Hé, Roméo, tu peux me passer le sel s'il te plaît ! »

« Tu m'as déjà bien regardé dans les yeux ? »

« D'une t'en as qu'un et de deux j'ai dit '_s'il te plaît_' » S'offusqua Zorro.

« Je te parle pas de ça pauvre crétin congénital, tu serais prié d'utiliser mon prénom usuel quand tu me parles ! »

« Parce que tu le fais, toi ? »

« Je m'efforce péniblement, dirons nous… »

Silence radio. Le sujet B, nous le noterons, décida de ne pas relever la provocation jugée extrêmement basse. Chacun des membres se préparait mentalement à un nouvel affrontement des sujets A et B.

… Mais il n'en fut rien. Un simple échange de regards noirs et un haussement d'épaules de la part du phénomène A.

Pipo jeta un coup d'œil à Zorro qui se leva tranquillement en grognant un truc incompréhensible à Sandy qui visiblement avait compris… puis retour sur le reste de la tablée.

Le blond rompit finalement le silence par un :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il doit avoir ses règles. »

Chopper et Luffy se regardèrent d'un air complètement ahuri. Après tout, ce n'était pas leur problème, et puis de toutes façons ils ne comprenaient pas le rapport…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

22h32

Une silhouette élancée et fine se détachait sur le pont du Vogue Merry. Elle demeurait immobile, parfaitement statique, habituée au roulis.

Elle fut rejointe par une seconde, un peu plus costaude et à la démarche beaucoup plus ferme.

« T'avais oublié ton paquet de sèches sur la table… »

« Merci, je vais pouvoir m'en griller une, tiens… »

« Ah non, je supporte pas l'odeur bizarre de ton fichu tabac ! »

« Okay, je vais faire un effort pour aujourd'hui… »

La silhouette numéro un, que nous nommerons sujet A pour plus de commodités, se rapprocha un peu de la silhouette que nous nommerons B.

« Encore une journée de finie… hein ? »

« Ouais… »

« Et ? Tu te sens comment ? Différent ? » Susurra cette voix grave et chantante appartenant à cette silhouette gracieuse et féline en se glissant sensuellement dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Bah pas plus que d'habitude… »

Un moment de silence s'installa.

Puis ce fut un murmure.

« Dis Zorro… »

« Hmm ? »

« On devrait peut être leur dire, non ? »

« … Demain, on essaiera. »

« Depuis combien de semaines tu dis ça déjà ? »

« Toi le fumeur compulsif, tu te tais ! »

Silence à nouveau.

« De toute façon, ils ne se doutent de rien. »

« J'ai failli gaffer avec Nami tout à l'heure… Mais comme tu es bon acteur on s'en est bien sortis ! »

« Ouais, c'est assez drôle de simuler des disputes… Avoue que tu aimes en rajouter ! »

Un rire discret et sensuel s'échappa des lèvres de la silhouette féline.

« Je te l'accorde… Ca nous manquerait sinon ! »

Car ce que le reste du Vogue Merry ignorait, c'était que finalement, ces phénomènes A et B tant observés, que tout séparait, adversaires à vie…

Avaient quand même des atomes crochus.

Il y eut alors un long baiser, quelques soupirs…

Puis…

Dans un murmure discret, par-dessus les vagues…

Sempiternelle cigarette aux lèvres, allumée en douce…

« Bon anniversaire, mon amour… »

* * *

_Owari ! _

J'aime toujours torturer nos petits pirates… J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ma Bouchou, une fois de plus… c'est pour toi !


End file.
